Conversaciones
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Originalmente one-shot el regalo de Emmett. Ahora una coleccion de one-shots que hacen sonreir a la gente. Ninguno de ellos esta conectado con otros.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Este fue de hecho un reto personal. Tenía que escribir un one-shot sobre Emmett haciendo algo por la boda de Bella. Así que se me ocurrió esto. Creo que es gracioso, pero soy solo yo.

**Summary:** Emmett le da a Bella un regalo antes de la boda. Un corto one-shot lleno de humor.

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo _no es mío.

**El regalo de Emmett**

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras evitaba mirarme en el espejo. Alice había ido por más spray, y Renee estaba cambiándose en el baño. Comencé a pasear por la habitación mientras seguía evitando mi reflejo. No era que estuviera preocupada por cómo me veía, confiaba en Alice, pero no quería recordarme a mi misma que era el día de mi vida. Iba a casarme en menos de dos horas. Me senté en la silla más cercana y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. Esto era demasiado.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Levanté la cabeza de dentro de mis manos y fruncí el ceño. "¡Pasa!" Grité a la puerta de madera. La perilla giró cuando la persona detrás la empujó, revelándose a sí mismo. Emmett entró a la habitación. Le fruncí el ceño. No era que no me agradara Emmett. Era solo que no sabía porque estaba aquí.

"Te ves hermosa," Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron cuando entró totalmente a la habitación.

"Gracias Emmett."Le sonreí mientras me paraba de la silla. "Déjame adivinar, Edward te envió para espiarme."

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "No, quería darte algo."

Fruncí el ceño. "No tienes que darme nada."

"Lo necesitaras para después." dijo Emmett mientras sacaba una caja de madera de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y me la daba.

Le fruncí el ceño pero no perdí tiempo y abrí la tapa rápidamente. No había nada, más que una llave. Miré a Emmett con el ceño fruncido. "¿Me compraste un auto?" Pregunté, siendo incapaz de llegar a una mejor explicación por lo de la llave.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "No, es la llave del cinturón de la castidad de Edward."

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Mi cara se volvió roja cuando empecé a reír incontrolablemente. Le devolví la caja a Emmett para no tirarla. Estaba riéndome tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie. Mis manos cubrían mi boca ante la imagen de Edward con un cinturón de la castidad.

"Gracias Emmett," finalmente solté, entre risas. Emmett envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y yo le devolví el abrazo, agradecida de que alguien pudiera sacar mi mente de la boda, aunque fuera sólo por un segundo.

"Pensé que te gustaría." dijo Emmett sonriéndome cuando nos separamos.

"Eso explica mucho." Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Emmett rió un poco conmigo antes de darme la caja de nuevo. "Puedes quedarte con la caja, pero necesito la llave," Tomó la llave de la caja abierta mientras hablaba. "La robé de el candado de la cadena de la bici de un niño, y creo que la necesitará de vuelta."

Rodé mis ojos antes de poner la caja de madera en la silla en la que estaba sentándome. "Hey Emmett," Decidí que esta broma no había terminado aun. "¿Por qué tenias la llave del cinturón de la castidad de Edward en primer lugar?" alcé una ceja.

Emmett sonrió. "Te lo diré cuando seas un poco mas grande." Me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, y salió de la habitación.

**End.**

**A/N:** Fue un concurso personal, y me gustó. Tiene menos de 1000 palabras. Creo que lo hice bien con este one-shot. Alguien me plasmó la idea de este reto y lo hice. Díganme que opinan.

Daddy's Little CannibalFinal del formulario

* * *

(: empezò como un one-shot pero son cinco peqeñas historias qe se le ocurrieron a Daddy's y las puso aqui, voy a escribir solo cuatro, por que una sale de uno de sus fics (Sex with vampires) y de verdad no tiene sentido si no han leido el capitulo de donde viene :p

Reviews?


	2. Miedos irracionales

**Miedos irracionales**

"Hola Renee," Alice abrió la puerta para ella. Le sonreí antes de unírmele a Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo. Mi madre iba a ayudarle a Alice para recoger algunas cosas de la boda. Edward y yo solo supervisábamos. Mi mamá y Alice, aunque se agradaran, tenían una tendencia de abalanzarse a la garganta de la otra cuando estaban hablando sobre la boda.

"Bella," Dijo Renee con desaprobación en su voz. "Estas muy pálida." Tomó mi brazo y lo puso contra su bronceada piel.

"Pues, no hay mucho sol aquí." Murmuré quitando mi brazo.

"Eres como vampiro," dijo Renee, riendo. Me puse rígida al instante y miré a Edward y Alice. Alice reía junto con Renee y Edward estaba soltando risitas a mi lado.

"¿Un vampiro Renee?" preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

Renee asintió antes de sonreír. "Cuando Bella era pequeña," Envolvió su bronceado brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me acercó contra su pecho. "Solía tener miedos irracionales de un vampiro metiéndose a su habitación en mitad de la noche."

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y mi boca se apretó. "Mamá," Dije ahogadamente. "Estoy segura de que Alice y Edward no quieren escuchar esto."

"No," Alice interrumpió. "Me encantaría escuchar esto." No podía ocultar la diversión en su voz.

"Todas las noches antes de que Bella se fuera a dormir, solía rellenar los pantalones de su pijama con ajos, cerrar las ventanas con llave, y dormir con un palo afilado que una de sus amigas hizo en clase de artes." Renee continuó avergonzándome mientras frotaba mi brazo.

"No creo que fueran miedos irracionales." Murmuré para mí misma.

"Bella," Dijo Renee apartándome de su pecho. "Tenias miedo de que un vampiro se escabullera a tu cuarto a mitad de la noche." No tenía nada más que decir. Para una persona normal, ese era un miedo irracional.

"Sabes, Renee," Edward tomó el lugar de Renee y me acercó a su pecho. "Estoy de acuerdo con Bella. Tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse porque un vampiro se escabulla a su cuarto a mitad de la noche." Dijo Edward mientras me daba una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas, antes de seguir a Renee y Alice hacia el cuarto de la TV.

"Tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse porque un vampiro se escabulla a su cuarto a mitad de la noche." Lo arremedé bajito. "Claro que tengo que preocuparme porque un vampiro se escabulla a mi habitación en la noche. Ese vampiro _eres_ tú."

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Como saben, ninguno de estos capítulos están conectados. Simplemente son one-shots al azar que creo que son lindos. Pienso que este es gracioso. No graciosísimo, solo un poco divertido.:D

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

**Estoy estresada pqe mañana tengo examen de quimica :S yy lucho traduciendo una nueva historia qe estoy segura les gustara (:**

**asi qe animenme con un review' pfaa (: muchisimas gracias a todas las niñas qe me han agregado (; soon genialess'**

Si tu ya no qisieras volver se perderia el sentido del amor por siempre, no sabes qe dolor se siente tu espera cada madrugada (8)


	3. Olores

**A/N:** Tengo un sentido del humor rarísimo…esto fue inspirado por _Amanecer_ pero no es un spoiler. **Bella es vampira** en este one shot.

**Disclaimer: **_Crepúsculo _no me pertenece.

**Olores**

"Hueles horrible Jake," Dije arrugando la nariz. "¿Has tratado darte una ducha? Tal vez bañarte en perfume."

Alice y Edward soltaron unas risitas. Cuando era humana, Jacob olía bien. Ahora que soy una vampira, es completamente diferente. Era como estar atrapada en un carro con alguien que acababa de comer un plato entero de frijoles.

"Enserio Jake," No abandoné el tema. "Es como oler queso podrido dentro de una mochila de gimnasio llena de calcetines usados y huevos podridos." Me cubrí la nariz con la mano, para que entendiera que de verdad apestaba.

"Ya entendí Bella," refunfuñó Jake. "Huelo mal. Puedes cambiar de tema ya." Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho e hizo una mueca viendo la pantalla del televisor.

"¿Mencioné que los huevos podridos de alguna manera se estrellaron cuando el dueño de la mochila del gimnasio la estampó contra la pared porque-"

"Ya entendí Bella," Jake movió sus brazos en el aire mientras saltaba del sillón. "Tú no hueles genial tampoco." Soltó antes de subir las escaleras, espero que para darse una ducha.

"Luego, después de que aventó la mochila contra la pared, se quedó ahí en el sol por un tiempo, así que el calor hizo que todo se derritiera y se juntara." Continué describiendo el olor que venía del cuerpo de Jacob.

"¡Cállate Bella!" dijo él, antes de estampar la puerta.

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Creí que sería gracioso. Estoy escribiendo muchas cosas locas últimamente.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

**(: a mi si me parecio gracioso :p bueno, terminare las traducciones de Daddy's y dejare los one-shots por un momento, para poner atencion a historias completas :p las actualizaciones estan en mi perfil, y solo falta Stop, drop and roll, pero la subire mañana, o pasadoo, cuandoo puedaa (; saludooss'**

It's gonna be love in this club (8)


	4. Chiste

**A/N:** Okey, este es mi nuevo one-shot preferido, solamente porque es demasiado gracioso. Bueno,** nisiquiera** es un one-shot, es un chiste que se me ocurrió. No escribí un one-shot, porque ya había escrito "Parecidos" que es básicamente lo mismo, pero con historia. Como sea aquí está el chiste.

**¡Exijo mis derechos con esta broma, lo juro, se me ocurrió derrepente!**

**CHISTE :)**

Cuando le preguntaron a Edward cual era su memoria humana favorita, contestó esto, "ganar el torneo de los tres magos."

**Fin del chiste.**

**A/N:** ¡Lo amé! ¡Se me ocurrió de verdad! Quería hacerlo un one-shot pero me dio demasiada flojera. Así que decidí ponerlo como un chiste. Si no lo entendieron, Robert Pattison (Edward Cullen) hace de Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter y si lo recuerdan, Cedric técnicamente ganó el torneo de los tres magos. Así que, si, un chiste gracioso para hacerlos reír :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

(; el ultimoo

awww noo! estoyy aun mas enamoradaa de Taylor lautner en estos moemntos pqe veeo entrevistas de el Y fotos..es taaaaaaaaaaan guaapoo!

Y de verdad casii qieroo lloraar pqe lo qiero para mi :P enfiin' Feliis lunees (: seaan felices aunqe tengan miles de malditos examenes esta semana! (x

Don't tell me if i'm dying 'cause i don't wanna know (8)


End file.
